How I became this Way
by Luckynumbersix
Summary: This is my tragic take on how number six become the warrior she is today.
1. Chapter 1

Six's pov

I kick my long tanned legs, swinging them away from the seat, up a few inches, and back down. I tab on my knee the beat to the song blaring through my red headphones. Trying to zone out from my reality. If only I could forget my reality.

"We'll be stopping for the night if you want to turn off your music to pay attention," his deep voice tells me.

I turn off my phone and turn my head to look at him

"You need to know more than just need to learn more about your home," He says, tensely grabbing the dark colored steering wheel with his wrinkled tan hands.

"I would rather talk about where we are moving" I retorte, disliking the mention of my past.

"Fine," He grumbles, "we're moving to Granbury, Texas"

I flop my head to the side and groan "So what's our lie this time on where we're from and why did we move?"

"Your choice kiddo," he jokes

"Ha okay, we moved from Lorien, because a bunch of aliens want me dead" I joke

"Wow, that'll keep us under the radar," He giggles, "I'm thinking we moved from Las Vegas because I'm writing a book about a small town, and need to experience it first hand"

"Real original Jan," I laugh.

"I'm going to homeschool you there, I don't want another incident" He announced

"But Jan it wasn't my …" I pleaded

"Six, I know you think you're stronger then them, but I can't lose you kiddo," He starts to tear up, "after that one tried to attack you, I can't take the risk"

"Dad," I pause, "Jan, I already cut off all connections with everyone there, even…" my voice cuts off

"Kiddo I know, but we have to be safe, and this way you can learn about the important things and train" He response

"Alright," I grumble. Jan takes his right arm off the steering wheel and places it around my shoulder, give me a tight one handed hug.

"You ready to stop for the night? I think there's a motel off the exit a few miles ahead," he says.

"Sure thing," I agreed. I pull out my notebook as he place his hand back on the steering wheel.

I quickly right down a quick part of my story, if I'm going to die due to these folks, I need at least something to remember me bye.

 _If you want to know my name, you can't. You can have all my fake names, but my true name, I don't even know can have my number, six. I have no family, but Jan. Jan isn't my dad, although he looks a lot like me, enough to fool people. My parents, twin brother, and little sister are dead. They were taken from me. The mogs attacked my home planet. I will retake my home from them._

Our red jeep pulls into a dingy parking lot. I nervously tap my fingers on the black window frame, knowing I'll have to do the room check. Quickly I shuffle the notebook into my bag and start gathering my stuff.

"We should really cut your hair and dye it in the morning. Maybe switch your colored contacts," Jan says tiredly.

I already know the drill. Honestly I want to take out my hazel contacts and just have my natural eye color show but, the colors aren't human enough.

Jan swings open the car door and walks around the it. He checks all tiny little spots, incase of any trackers. Any piece of dirt, he smashes just to be safe. Nothing worrying.

He gives me a thumbs up and I grab the small dark grey pistol hidden under my seat. He walks quickly into the front office, and I watch as he slides one of our credit cards to the desk worker. He walks out a few seconds later with a smirk on his face as he holds up two room keys. I lightly jog over to him and snatch up the key to room 17.

I walk by myself to the room and slip the card into the slot. My finger is on the trigger. I twist the knob and step into the the poorly lit kitchen. I walk around the kitchen and see no camera, no mic ,and no mog. I carefully walk into Jan's room.

I hear a creaking noise and steady my hands. My cepán would never walk in well I was inspecting the hotel room. I see nothing in his room so I know it's most likely in mine. Unless the mog is looking at it's ugly face in the mirror. I sneak into my room. My fingers are tightly wrapped around the gun. I stand outside the door and, listen. The wood creaks again. I bust open the door, and see two eyes staring back at me...


	2. Chapter 2

The hazel eyes stare at me. A feeling of relief washes over me. Nothing harmful, well except when I make the command. I press my lips together to stop a laugh from escaping them. I walk over to the figure perched on the dresser. My hands glide over the tan fur. I scope the small kitten into my arms and, wrap her in a hug. Slight purrs vibrate her whiskers. No matter how much I like to keep loving on my cat, I have to continue my search. Tink transforms into her standard lizard shape and, crawls in the pocket of my flannel.

I squat down to check under the bed. Nothing. I continue my search and check each room, extremely carefully. No mogadorian in the place makes me breathe a bit easier, but I still look for even the smallest of cameras or microphones just to be safe. Even though I have a gun it's the scariest thing I have to do. I know what will happen if they find me. I know what will happen if they find Jan. I would survive, but Jan, I just can't lose him, I can't lose more family.

Even though I finished I just stand there for a minute. What if the mogs find all the ones before me? Tink realises I stopped moving and crawls out of the black and red pocket. Her legs turn furry and she grows back into the kitten form.

"What's the report, wait, why do you have a cat?"Jan asks like it's his first day meeting tinker.

"It's Tink. She seems to like her kitten form," I say," I only found a sleepy kitty."

Jan laughs and hugs me. His arms tightly pressing on my back. He rests his chin on top of my head. That quick laugh hides his nervous energy.

I know the thoughts he loses sleep over. I lose sleep over it too, but I would never admit it. The dreams of our loved ones past is the hardest part. I was only four, but the memories, the memories of losing them are the hardest to deal with.

Sweet little Nova, only two years old. If this never happened, right now I would be helping my sister move into the training center, not fighting a war at fourteen. The only thing the flashes are good for is helping me remember the past, the life before this, before the war. I want to win this war, to restore lorien, to get back home, to properly put the warriors to rest. I am consumed by this hiraeth.

Jan and I know what the other are thinking without even speaking. Neither of us could bare losing the other. Jan lost his wife, and kids in the attack. He considers me his kid now. And I'm just fine being that, but I, I could never say that.

Jan gets a little teary eyed. He breaks off the hug and puts on a serious face. Always a warrior, always trying to be strong. He says nothing and grabs his bags. I follow behind with the bags full of my stuff and training supplies. I sit the bags down in the small 'living room'.

"Night dad," the words slip out, I panic and say, "night Jan," as fast as I can. Hopefully Jan didn't hear it. A smile crosses Jan's thin pale lips.

"Night Six" he says, yawning halfway through saying it.

I push open the simple light wood door. I rub the wall looking for a light switch. The fluorescent lights fill the small bathroom full of brightness. It's simple, a tan floor (which most likely was white one), light yellow walls, a small white dirty shower, a toilet, and a small counter, only big enough to hold my backpack.

I pop out my contacts, and look deep into my eyes in the mirror. How they remind me of the ashes. I pull my damp Carmel hair from the braid it was in. I grab the red thin-pick comb from my small black bag and brush through my hair. Quietly I say goodbye to it.

Tink rubs against my leg purring. Her fur tickles the side my bare shin. I walk into the small kitchen and, give tink a small sliver of ham. It's probably been in one of our containers for a week or more, but she doesn't seem to care .She runs with in hanging out of her mouth, back to my room. I put on my dirty old night gown instead of searching for my cozy pjs. I take my vitamins and cuddle into bed with tinker. Night is the unsafest time, but the only time I let down my guard.

I shut my eyes and when I reopen them, I'm in another world. Literally.

I realise it's the same nightmare but I can not wake up.

I try to scream and move, but my muscles don't respond. Nova! She's rushing across the field to get to me. She a hundred feet away. The man slams down on the ground next to her. She's thrown back on to her back, her little chubby cheeks turn to sky, to be met with the stark pale face of the mogadorian. The blade dives into her chest. Her bright blue eyes suddenly get dim, and release her childhood joy so quickly. As soon as it's too late to stop the Mog, I can move again. It seems like the whole world stops.

I bolt up, sweating, I grip the blankets so hard that my knuckles turn white. It's just a dream, it's okay, they're not here. The words repeat in my head till I find that convincing. My legs swing over the bed, I can't stay in the bed. It'll just cause me to think about it.

My feet touch the cold tile of the kitchen. Just make breakfast, don't think about it. I see a box of contacts, red hair dye, and a cup of hot chocolate on the table. A small note says,*I went out to get a little bit of food for the road. It'll take two days to get where we are going so make extra breakfast.*

I find that simple enough, so I start to mix the pancake batter. The tan liquidy dough slushes around the bowl. If only I had telekinesis. As they sit on the pan, I burn the papers I wrote my story on the night before. No one is to ever know that, especially the Mogs.

Jan walks in as I'm in the middle of making us a dinner for in the road. He stares at me questioningly. I just mouth *dinner*. He nods and comes over to help.

"What needs to go in the cooler?" He asks.

"The fruits, water bottles, and when I'm done making the tofu, that too," he looks surprised at how I remember everything. I can remember everything other than the past but, he still doubts me.

He says a little raspy "Why don't you really quick, and then I'll cut your hair the best I can." I nod.

I grab some pancakes and just eat them plain.

"Did you get cat food?" I ask softly.

" yep. We are only going to feed her before we leave the hotel and when we get to the next," Jan replies.

"Okay,"I say with a mouthful of pancake. Jan giggles and sits down next to me.

He does the same thing. I want to ask Jan more about Lorien, but I decide to hold that for the car trip.

As Jan dyes his hair auburn, I lay out what I want to wear. Most car trips I use to wear cosy trips, but now that I know how serious this is, I wear clothes that are breathable and good to fight in. A light blue tank top, leggings, and sneakers.

I walk into his room when Jan calls for me. I sit on a kitchen chair he pulled in there for me to sit on. He starts to cut my hair. I see a good few inches hit the ground. I touch my hair and feel how short it is. So short, but it's what's best. I have to change my looks. When Jan finishes cutting my hair, I walk into to the bathroom with the contacts, and the hair dye.

My hair is about at the middle of my neck. I see that he cut off eight inches of hair. Hello new me. I pull my eyelids up and down to make my eyes really wide to get the contacts in. That icy blue stares back at me. The same color as my old friend Sydney. She died in the attack. Another to fight for.

I squeeze the cold, ginger dye into my hair. Before rubbing in the dye, I see my natural black hair starting to fade in at the roots.

I remember my mum having black long hair, that she would do just the most beautiful hairstyles with. My brother had jet black hair too. He had stormy eyes that would turn a brilliance to them. My dad had ginger hair, almost the color of my dyed hair, and stormy gray eyes. The color of my real eyes. My mom had beautiful emerald eyes. For a while I thought were real emeralds. My little sister had ginger hair and the brightest blue eyes too.

I know most of what the look like from pictures and from jan, who was my dad's best friend. He says I was once on tv with the other kids, who if my planet wasn't destroyed, I would rule, but since it was, we were sent to earth. The closest, non-evil, planet.

I step out of the shower looking at myself in the mirror. I have my dad's dark ginger hair. It's more red then orange I guess. Tinky jumps on my bed and meows loudly. I pull on the tank and leggings. I tie on my tennis shoes.

"So what do you think?" I ask Jan.

He tears up. I run and hug him. He whispers as I wrap my arms around him, "you look so much like my sister at your age."

His sister, Jill,was stabbed right in front of him. Jan quickly changes the subject "please go grab your stuff."

I pack up my clothes. I grab my book. It's written completely in loric. Next is my small, slightly stolen, mog book. They all have translations to English. It's funny almost, the Mogs and Lorics use to work together in egypt, but now we're at war on the planet we use to help together. As beautiful and advanced Earth is, it still can't have it's species be at peace. Humans think they're so superior, but don't value their own planet.

"Tink, you need to make yourself smaller," I command. She transforms into a lizard, and crawls into my pocket. I grab my suitcase and roll it out. I run back in to grab my notebook, and laptop. When all of that's loaded I grab the cooler. I wish we didn't have to do this but, we need to. I lift the blue cooler into the back of the jeep. The open door reminds me to grab the most important items. I grab my gun hidden under my pillow.

Jan is already sitting in the car, and I'm walking up to the car. The weapon is placed in my hand, finger laced over the trigger. A bald man with tattoos and an ugly face walks up to the car. I notice the knife and I about faint. I start to raise my gun. I wake up tink and tell her "turn into your cat form and be ready to change."

As I pull my gun up, the Mog pulls him out of the car. The gun is targeted right for the Mog's head, but his knife is pressed against jan's throat. A stand off.

The bullet rushed out of the blue and silver gun. Jan hits the ground. I run to him. The ash smothers my finger as I try my hardest to heal Jan's cut. He's weak. I wrap my arms around him. He can't die. I've lost everyone who's ever got close or, I had to leave them behind. I'm not losing him.


	3. Chapter 3

_My arms wrap around his chest. His arms wrap around my waist. He tilts my head up to see into his beautiful hazel eyes. We move are arms in unison. The world seems to stop. I pull him down closer to me with my arms that are now wrap over his shoulders. He's much taller than me, but doesn't mind bending down. Our pink lips are about to connect right when a call from Jan interrupts. " I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart" he sighs. If only the world let us have that moment. If only he knew that's the last time fate would let us see each other for awhile._

I come back to reality from my memories of the past, the way I spend time sitting the hospital waiting room. A short, Brunette nurse comes out and, tells me I can come in. I see Jan laying on the pale blue bed.

He mumbles "I'll be fine, protect yourself mia figlia".

The line starts to flatten. Doctors come running in, I'm pulled out by a nurse. My necklace glows blue and hot as a nurse saying code blue. His bed rushes pass me and into a closed of area. My fingers trace the scars on my leg. A worker saunters over and says that visiting hours are over.

I walk out the hospital, I pull out my knife hearing something.

The mog walks up behind me and places a cold metal knife to my throat.

I feel the cold steel press deep into my skin, and the cold metal weighs hard in my hand.

I get an idea.

I focus deeply on my knife. _Float. Float. Float._ An Bam. The knife was floating an inch above my hand. I forget all about the knife on my neck and pay all my attention to the knife above my hand.

 _Float. Float. Float._ The knife floats higher and higher up. The next thing I know, the knife on my throat klinks to the ground. Ashes is smeared all over the ground.

My legs pump underneath me. I lose all thoughts. I run straight into a group of five mgos.

One is fairly tall and I notice two pendants hanging around his belt. The purple scar on his neck is almost like a necklace.

He hisses at me "Ready to die Garde?"

He throws a punch at me, I lift my blade to hurt his hand as he tries to punch me. He smiles and takes out a dagger. I lift my hands, and the blasters fly into the air.

He puts a hand around my neck and picks me off the ground. "What number are you, lucky number nine or, are you my next kill" The freak hisses.

"What do you mean by numbers you freak, people here have names, I'm Eliza" Extending a hand to shake

He throws my body as if it's a sack of potatoes at the wall of the hospital. My mind races trying to figure out if mogs have powers now. A nurse runs outside to see what's going on.

He runs over to help and as he pulls out his phone, a sword goes straight through his throat. His lifeless body is stuck in the end of the silver sword. I gulp down the fear rising up. I rise up. They will not win. My foot hits him right in the nose.

"Well, I think you know too much now, so even if you are human, which you aren't, I'd have to take you or kill you," He says, walking over to me.

I try to run away, but my body is stuck in place. His huge arm reaches out, and grabs me by my neck. I can finally move as soon as he got his long muscular arms around my throat. I try to let out a scream but, there's too much pressure on my vocal cords.

Darkness fills my vision, I breathe hard and try to stay awake. As the lights in my eyes go out, the last thing I see is his crooked grin, and purple scar.

*Later in the day*

Coldness covers my wrists and ankles. The metal chains sway a bit and my eyes bolt open. I try to move my hands, but I can't move them far down. The mogadorian inside my cell giggles at me. How dare he think torturing teenagers as a fun pass time.

I lock eyes with him. Something in me swirls. An emotion in it's purest, rawest form. When his eyes connected with mine, something in me snapped. All the anger I had possessed for the mogs before, would look like nothing compared to the fury I felt today. They had taken everything away from me, and now all I have left is anger.

He removes a small knife out of his pocket, and moves it right next to my face.

" you better start talking if you don't want to get hurt," he growls in a deep voice.

I look him dead in the eyes and remain silent. They can't hurt me, so good luck trying. As the cold blade moves down my face, a deep scar forms on the mog's face and, starts to turn ash. His scream of pain is almost music to my ears.

It's sickening to feel that way, but they found it even better killing my family.

Three mogs storm in the room and grab me by the wrist. A dark bag goes over my eyes as I'm being dragged out. I try to memorize all the turns.

Left. Straight for twenty second. right. Straight for thirteen second. right. Thirty Eight seconds forward. Left.

My body is tossed in the room as if I'm nothing, but I am their biggest threat.

50 push-ups, 100 squats, 150 jumping jacks, Run in place, russian twists, 60 lunges, 75 crunches. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat till food comes.

When dinner is finally served, I try making conversation with the mog. Try to find out about Jan. The words hurt me down to the core.

"He's lucky that he died before we could get to him."


	4. Chapter 4

I spend my time thinking of the past, and thinking of my future. My future with him. It's the only way to not be consumed by anger. The only way to not to get depressed over Jan.

The darkness is flooded with bright light. The gray steel walls of my cell turn almost white with the light. My eyes get filled with dots of purple and red. Maybe this their best way of torture, since trying to physically pain doesn't work. The pain of being left with my own thoughts is almost of painful as any pain they could harm me without the charm. The mogs understand that mental torture is painful and screws up people.

The pale large hand reaches down and painfully grabs my arm. I refuse to look at him. I will not show him any respect. I do not even flinch at this anymore.

"Let's go" The mog growls.

He pulls me to my feet and I follow as prisoner next to him. The concrete freezes my bare feet. I would wear pink frilly shoes at this point just to have shoes.

Everything in this building is the same color, gray. The walls are the color of graphite, and the floor like a pebble. The clothes I think are a good representative of the color of smoke that will rise up when their base is burning to the ground.

"Prisoner 689 is here." The prison guard yells as he pushes me into a room.

I about collapse when I see the room. Fear fills my heart but I stand up taller. They've learned the way to torture me without physical pain.

The horrible photos they show me sit on a table. The horrible things they do to me.

"Ahh 'Eliza' you're here, glad you could join me again" Dr. elise says.

"It's not joining if it's forced," I snarkily reply.

The guard pushes me forward and I stumble a bit. I sit down in the metal chair and place my arms on the cool steel sides. The restraints instantly lach around my arms. I'm used to this now. I enter my mind and try not to let them enter with me.

"So why don't we begin?" He pulls his chair up to be and sits down. "Bring in prisoner 1802!"

Wheels screech and glide across the metal floors. A red sheet covers the cage.

"I bet you're wondering who the surprise is," he states " well I'll just show you I suppose". He rips the tarp off the crate containing whatever the new torture is.

He stands in there, scared, looking down. His chin raises and his hazel eyes light up when they see me. I try to break the restraints. _How did they find him? They found my weakness, Him._

"Surprised to see him? Is he your weakness number six? We know he knows somewhat of what you are, don't you Logan?" hisses.

He didn't need to get mixed into this. I tried to protect him. I failed.

"He has no reason to be involved in this. He is innocent, you scum! Let him go! If you dare lay a finger on him I will murder you with in a second!" I shout, the light in the room flickers. Inside of me something flicks on. Something I've been practicing when the mogs are away. My powers.

Logan looks at me. Fear lights his eyes. I haven't seen those eyes in forever, enough time that when I look at him he's different. More mature, in a broken way.

I'm the same way to though. I don't even look the same, my hair has changed back to it natural raven color, my eyes are without their fake green color.

I'm not the same me I was six months ago. The girl Logan knew as Eliza is dead. I am number six now, nothing else fits. Eliza was a girl with blonde hair, green eyes, who was happy, wasn't consumed by anger. I am the opposite of that.

"Eliza! What's going on?" Logan asks, his voice shocked but soft. He still knows who I am, even though I don't. I lash my arms up. The restraints snap in half.

looks shocked and runs over to press a button. I dart at him. My body collides with his and he falls to the ground. I land on top of him, but I prepared. I wrap my hands around the doctor's neck, and press. The light fades out his eyes and the ash covers my hands.

I look up and see Logan shocked. I stand up and walk over to the cage. I press my hand against the glass. A crack starts in it and goes all the way up. I focus all my telekinesis into the glass. It shatters and the glass flies everywhere. Logan wraps his arms around me.

" We need to run, come on." I whisper, not wanting to stop holding on to him but I know we have to go now or we could never escape.

Logan grips my hand and I drag us out of the room. I wait till there are no mogs in sight and run. I turn right and run for what feels like forever, then finally reach the next turn.

A mog sees and bolts after me, many other following. I use the telekinesis to make the ceiling start to fall. A bullet fires and hits right next to me. He crumples and starts to fall. I hold him steady with my powers. I carry him bridal style and keep going.

The bullets get heavy.

The cold metal pierces my skin. It shreds across the outer part of my bicep. Blood seeps out. I have to keep going. I let out a screech.

I reach the exit and run through it. I keep running. I need to get as far away from here as possible.

The sun blinds my eyes that haven't seen light in five and a half months. I sprint through the forest. I stumble over some logs but keep going. I finally reach a cave and decide to rest there.

I hold Logan close, and try to stop the blood flowing from his leg. If I get him help he should be okay. He's blacked out, and I keep placing my hand on him to make sure he's still breathing.

"Baby you have to stay with me, I can't lose you" I press my fingers against his face "you have to stay alive, it'll be okay, I just need to get us to a hospital"


End file.
